As it goes
by Kindred01
Summary: It an odd one who is the father to harry's unborn babies and the same for Draco's unborn babies


In Harry Potter's 4th year he disappeared everyone thought he was killed and as the Dark Lord grew in power the Light started to lose and after 3 years after Harry went missing on that day the dark side won, they walked into Hogwarts where teachers, students and the orders were all in the Great Hall as Voldemort walked in looking like Tom Riddle and less snake like, he walked in with someone close to his side looking down at the floor, the person had thick black hair that was tied back into a pony tail his skin pale as he wore a dark green clock. When the Dark Lord took a seat at the top of the Great Hall the small man sat next to him "This is indeed a sight for saw eyes." He smiled at the frighten people "I will make this easy you can stop this now and you will all live."

"Why should we you killed Harry!" someone shouted

"Did I?" he turned to the man sat next to him who stood up dropping his clock to the floor as he walked into the middle

"Harry?" came the gathered gasp and then two people came pushing thought the crowds towards him wands came out and all pointed to the two men but Harry held his hand out and the wands disappeared back into the robes, the two men pulled him into a hug

"Oh god Harry." The dusty blonde said sobbing, a bump showing on his front showed Harry he was pregnant

"Hello Remus I missed you." The dark hair man cupped the boy's face and looked into his eyes

"Are you okay, please tell me you are okay?"

"I am Sirius I am fine Tom has been treating me well, please don't cry you make me cry."

"I'm sorry Harry we thought you died we missed you." Remus sob, Harry knew it was more hormonal than anything so he smiled

"I have something I want to ask and I hope you say yes because I missed you so much, please join you don't to join Tom you can just join me and we can be a family." He said his eye watering at the two

"You don't even have to ask Harry anything for you." Sirius said as he hugged Harry

"Good because I can't lose you two."

Shouts could be heard from the crowed and a spell hit Harry and his glamour dropped to show that Remus was not the only one who was pregnant, Harry's eyes widen as he looked down at his small bump as he looked back up "Don't hate me." He whispered

"We don't hate you." Sirius told him "However I will give whoever did this the snip, Black style." Harry smiled

"You whore how could you do this to very one?" Came a scream from Ron as he step forward "I knew you like to spread you legs but Death Eaters." He hissed, the dark hair boy's eyes widen as he looked at the red head

"You will stop talking to my heir like that." Tom hissed

"Is it his?" Remus asked

"No I will tell you later, I just need to see who else want to join me." They moved away from the crowed and up the stage where Harry sat on Sirius's lap as Remus sat close

"May I Harry?" Tom asked looking at him; Harry nodded as the Dark Lord stood up

"Those of you who do not wish to join me can join my Heir and your safety of you and your families will be assured." He said the whole hall went deathly quiet, Harry held his breath as some people started to move forward thought the crowd Fred and George and their older brothers Bill and Charlie who only came for a visit that week and Luna, Neville (who are dating) and a few others as well,

"HOW COULD YOU ALL JOIN HIM?" It was Hermione who spoke who looked like she was going to blow her lid it was the twins who shocked every by going up to Harry and kissed him on the lips one at the time passionately

"I hope you not expecting us to do that?" Neville said Harry blushed and Remus growled slightly

"You two are talking to us later." He said the twins gave a cheeky smile

"FRED, GEORGE WHAT ON EARTH DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?" Came their mother's screams

"What we're only kissing our boyfriend." They said

"Oh Moony right we are going to have words." Sirius hissed, Harry giggled

"Oh we need to seeming twins run the family." Fred smiled touching the bump

"WOOO I'M GOING TO BE A GRANDMOTHER!" Came Molly's cries as she and Arthur moved with the others. Tom rolled his eyes and looked at Harry who was happily

"Harry why don't you and your family go on home and explain something."

"Okay Tommy." He smiled as the small group left the room leaving Voldemort and his death Eater in the room.

Once they arrived back at the house they went to the living room where Harry was engulfed in hugs by his boyfriends before Sirius pulled them off "You two over there I will deal with you in a minute and you better have a good reason for me not to kill you." The twins swallowed as sat down along with the rest "Right Harry you explain?" He said Harry bite his lip and looked at him "Why did you make us think you were dead?"

"I don't know, I guess it was easy to I started to become in ill while at Hogwarts and it was getting worst and I didn't know who I could trust apart from you two and those two but I knew you would think it was about the tournament nerves time I got to the cup I was really ill, when Tom was brought back using my blood he did something I didn't expect he picked me up and took care of me. Someone was poisoning me." There was a gasp of shock as he spoke.

"Harry?"

"It was Dumbledore." He said

"What no why would he do that?" Molly said looking at him

"Because he was trying to change my genes." Harry explained sitting down and waving his hand for cups of tea for everyone and before anyone could ask 'Why' "He was trying to find a way of changing me into a werewolf without it happing in one go, then he can control me even more."

"Harry tell me your not?" Remus said looking at him the dark hair teen shook his head

"Half really, I wouldn't go furry once a month but I've picked some things up other things." The older wolf grabbed the teen and pulled him into a hug and held him tightly

"My poor cub." He sobs

"Moony Moony you're going pop him." Sirius said the wolf loosen his grip and Harry kissed his forehead

"But why didn't you tell us you were okay?" Luna asked

"Good question." Bill said

"Well Harry Potter did die that day my heart stop for 7 minutes and 21 seconds, a letter was dropped on my lap after I woke up saying as I was dead for more than 3 minutes I have legal right to change my name and I was giving a list of name of that they picked, so I picked and Harry Potter died and the Potter volt was empty and place in my new one where Dumbledore can't touch it."

"What name did you picked?" Neville asked Harry smiled and looked at Sirius

"I hope you don't mind but I picked Harry Black." Sirius eyes widen and then smiled

"Really?" The teen nodded again "Remmy he really our son now." He smiled

"So I can now call you dad and daddy?" Harry asked

"Yes." Remus said (At this point I don't think he has stop crying)

Once every one calmed down after that it was Molly's turn to turn on her two sons "Explain how you two knew he was alive and the babies."

Good point Molly, have you thought up a reason why I should not kill you for defiling my son…Oooh did you hear that Moony I my son, OUR SON." He beamed, Harry rolled his eyes

"It happen like this we followed Snape and then we followed the blondes and we found ourselves being dragged into to his house, and we were dating Harry any way and we didn't believe he was dead we would have felt it…"

"Wait how would have you felt it?" Remus asked

"They are 49% telepathic, 1% human,25% jokers and 25% wizards is that right?" Harry asked them they nodded cheekily at him

"Harry your babies are screwed." Came the voice of the younger blonde who stepped into the room who is equally as pregnant as Harry

"DRACO!" The twins screamed as they picked him and kissed him

"So are yours." Harry giggled back as he gave a quick peck on Draco's lips

"I am confused." Arthur said rubbing his eyes "I thought you were dating Harry?" he asked

"We are and him to." Fred answered kissing the blonde "At the moment we have no idea which one of us is the daddy to whom." He said "They are only three months long."

"Anyhow we found Harry and I am sorry guys but we did get carried away when we found him."

"You not help your case boys." Remus growled pulling Harry tighter in his arms

"He was 15 and would have been 16 in a week." George said "Then some time later he caught our eye and we told Harry who shrugged we love them both really and two months ago they told us we're going to be daddies."

...Note...

Remus and Sirius had a little girl call Crimson leo Lupin- Black who had black hair and amber eyes she a little thin but she got that from her mother

Harry had George's babies are called Sliver James Weasley-Black and Nore Lillie Weasley-Black, both had black messy hair but their eyes were amber but they had the Weasley face and smile.

And

Draco and Fred's babies are called Denebola Dust Malfoy- Weasley and Alkaid Rossi Malfoy Weasley or Dene and Kaid for short they had the red head of their father and blue eyes but the set were different one what sliver blue and the other one had light trouble blue of the Weasley twins.


End file.
